1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a backlight assembly, and more particularly, to a backlight assembly, which can suppress electric noise from being generated during a tapping test, and a liquid crystal display apparatus comprising the backlight assembly.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display apparatuses are display devices that consume low power, are light weight, and are small in size relative to conventional displays. Liquid crystal display apparatuses have been applied to a wide range of fields, including computers, electric devices, and information communications technology, and are being widely used in a wide variety of applications, such as portable computers, desktop computer monitors, monitors of high-quality image display devices, and the like.
A liquid crystal display apparatus may include a liquid crystal panel assembly having a liquid crystal panel for displaying image information, a backlight unit having a lamp assembly for emitting light, and a rectangular light guiding plate for guiding light to the liquid crystal panel assembly, and upper, intermediate and lower receiving containers which receive the liquid crystal panel assembly and the backlight unit. The lamp assembly may include a plurality of lamps and a lamp cover made of a conductive material for enclosing the lamps. The lamp cover and the lower receiving container, which are both made of a conductive material, may be in contact with each other.
When a conventional liquid crystal display apparatus is subjected to a tapping test for inspecting the same, an external shock is applied to a liquid crystal panel of the liquid crystal display apparatus, which may cause a lamp cover to be dislodged from the lower receiving container. Since the lamp cover and the lower receiving container are both made of a conductive material, parasitic capacitance may be created therebetween. Thus, if the dislodging occurs, a sharp change in current may occur, which causes noise in signals transmitted to the liquid crystal panel.